


Time Travel (学长学弟AU)

by AntheaQing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntheaQing/pseuds/AntheaQing
Summary: 那年相遇正当年少，将爱字箴言刻入盛夏浪潮，如今人声鼎沸都是不相关的热闹，荣耀与勋章便成了无关紧要。





	Time Travel (学长学弟AU)

<01>

————2015————

    灯光昏黄的资料室堆满了文件，高大的书架横亘墙壁与桌椅间，让原本还算宽敞的房间显得拥挤不堪。少年侧着身小心翼翼的在一排排书架中搜寻，屋子里狭小的通风口导致空气中弥漫着灰尘的气息。

    Peter暗自叹了口气，原本只是想要更全面的校史资料，以便准备一周后的毕业典礼演讲稿，可图书管理员把资料室的钥匙扔给自己就不管了:“那个资料室平常不用，没有专门分配人员去管理，你得仔细找。”

    他现在明白“没有专门管理”是一种多么谦虚委婉的说法了，这里简直一团糟。

    当Peter尝试取下一本年代表时，周边塞的鼓鼓囊囊的档案袋也一股脑的砸下来。他踹开碍事的凳子，先蹲下来将文件一一捡起，直到他看到那几张破旧的学籍档案——泛黄的纸张上写着大大的“Peter·Parker”。

    只是出于好奇的，他解开文件夹想看看学籍档案的主人是否是自己的某个亲戚，毕竟同名同姓并不多见。

    然而档案上是他自己的照片，要么就是一个和他有着同一张脸的人。粗糙的纸张，浸透纸背的墨水，模糊的相片，可档案上确确实实是Peter·Parker，连生日月份、专业、出生地都一模一样。

    唯一不同的，那是一张二十年前的入学档案，那个Peter·Parker是1995年入学的。

————1995————

    已经两天了，距离Peter来到1995年已经过了两天，但这里匮乏的电子设备和完全不同的街景仍旧让他无所适从。

    Peter最后的记忆是他在学校的资料室里看着一份自己1995年的入学档案，接着等他再睁眼就已经是在1995年的学校，而他甚至不记得自己晕倒过。这听起来不可思议更无法理喻，突如其来的时空穿越仿佛只是一场光怪陆离的梦境，他揉了揉被自己掐青的手臂，至少痛感证明了这不是梦。

    什么会造成莫名其妙的时间漏洞？磁场忽变?陨石坠落?又或者是上帝掷骰子造成的一个无关紧要的玩笑?

    他不知道。

    但既然已经身处其中，他也只能尝试着去适应。唯一能确定的就是这个时空没有另一个Peter·Parker，他按照档案上的资料前去做新生报道，报小了几岁年龄，没有人怀疑或询问。或许这本就是命中注定的，在他出生之前，二十年后的他就已经穿越回来留下了印记。

    Peter按照报名表上分配的寝室编号走上楼梯，握着冰冷的铁质把手打开了门，而他的时间旅行就在开门后的几秒里确定了坐标。

    寝室里坐在窗边的学长穿着最普通的白衬衫和牛仔裤，略显凌乱的衣领和随意挽起的袖子昭示着一点慵懒的轻佻。稀薄的阳光透过玻璃窗映射在他的侧脸上，骨节分明的手翻过膝盖上的书页，开门的细微响声似乎打扰了他的清闲时光，学长抬眸瞥了一眼站在门口发愣的Peter，嘴角勾起一丝浅淡的戏谑笑意:“你好，室友?”

    焦糖色的眼睛如同精心调制的枫糖蜜浆，泛起细碎的光泽，阳光晴朗的午后有微风不燥的温柔，跨越二十年的初见是沾染浓墨重彩的清浅一笔，在这双眼睛里勾勒出时光的涟漪，Peter看着他，忽然就失去了呼吸。

    花费多少艰辛才能换得命运安排的一次遇见?或许是一次神迹的降临，或许只是午后的一次意外。

    花费多少时间才能遇上惊鸿一瞥的一次心动?或许是二十年的绵长，或许只是一瞬间加速的心跳。

————1995————

    Peter坐在教室里，飞快转动手中的圆珠笔，细短的笔杆在修长的手指间旋转出优美的弧度，显示了少年心中压抑的不耐烦。

    化学课的授课知识是他早已懂得的，只能略显烦躁的看着教师在黑板上又一次画示意图讲解，夏日的烦闷积压着教室里的昏昏欲睡，而还有整整十五分钟才能响起下课铃声。

    如果Tony和他是同级生，他也就不必有这样的不耐烦了。

    Tony·Stark

    他又一次在纸上写着这个名字，尝试着用漂亮的花体字展露名字主人的魅力。简单的几个音节在舌尖打转，像是甜蜜的糖浆滑入咽喉，伊旬园的禁果散发着清香，毒蛇盘桓在他的脑海中劝说引诱他去摘取。

    小心，他告诫自己，再小心一些，再轻缓一些，否则猎物会因为过早的风吹草动而逃之夭夭。

    他不是懵懂青涩的乖学生，优异的成绩，帅气的外表，橄榄球比赛的赢家，这些足够成为丰收情书的理由，他曾在幽暗的角落吻过身材火辣的女孩，指节夹着香烟吞云吐雾，辛辣的酒精划过喉管，把烟蒂摁灭在酒杯里，把挑衅的同学揍得爬不起来。

    他正当这样的年龄，在成熟与幼稚的边缘踩着界限，描摹出年少轻狂的不可一世，又倦怠于无所事事的张扬，披着乖巧懂事的外壳却在暗自嘲笑愚昧的观众——他擅长扮演好学生，这个身份能让他免去太多麻烦。

    但当他看到他的学长，过分漂亮的眼睛，干净的白衬衫，似笑非笑的唇角，他又成了那个手足无措的纯情少年，小心翼翼的靠近，举棋不定的停步，如同偷取糖果的小孩般心虚。

————1995————

        Peter顺着楼梯轻快地跳下台阶，果然在拐角处看见背着单肩包的学长，他半靠着墙壁显得百无聊赖，抬腕看着手表似乎在数着秒针的走动，不时抬眸扫一眼眼前的人流。不同于昨天随性的装束，今天Tony戴了一副黑框眼镜，显得文质彬彬。Peter停在阴影处看着他——Tony像一只猫，一只高傲又慵懒的黑猫，他这样想，被自己的想法逗乐了。

    “抱歉，我来晚了。”Peter交握着手，眼神中带着真诚的歉意，他看似焦急的上前几步，终于嗅到学长身上若有若无的味道——那不是古龙水或是其他什么人工制造的香气，而是混杂着鲜花和小雏菊的气息。  
    
    Tony打量他一眼，微微撇着嘴角，透着一点轻佻的笑意:“约我的人可是要排长队的。”慵懒的嗓音像是浓稠的热巧克力，一滴冰雪落入滚烫的沸水中，激起躁郁不安的荷尔蒙在血液里循环尖叫，连空气都沾染炽热的温度。

    他们站在人来人往的走廊里，所有的喧嚣嬉笑的杂音都被摒除在这方寸之间，烈火蚕食着谨慎与自制，灼烧着他们之间微不足道的一点距离。

    Peter被蛊惑般向前凑近一点，再近一点，维持着暧昧又保守的半步距离，温热的呼吸落在Tony耳侧，学弟的回答是忍俊不禁的认真:“当然，你的追求者能占满一整个体育馆。”

    他想要他。

    笼子里的恶魔叫嚣着要冲出禁锢，腐锈的锁被震得响动，脆弱的牢笼几乎要管不住黑夜里的掠夺者，噢，看在上帝的份上，他们才认识第二天。

————1995————

    湖边的草地显得冷清，夜幕低垂，笼盖了残阳最后一丝光晕，湖水细微的荡漾也显得格外清晰。已经过了宵禁时间，多数学生在寝室楼里闹腾，造成隐秘的寂静让这变得更像是一场幽会，就像罗密欧与朱丽叶在夜深人静的塔楼下喃喃私语。

    Tony屈腿坐在草地上，叼着一根更为温和的女士香烟，香烟没有点燃，他把玩着银色的金属打火机，将盖子一次次弹起又合拢，似乎只是为了听这清脆的响声。

    “你相信命运吗？”Peter支着手仰卧在学长身边，他微微侧过头，犹豫了一下还是开口询问，“就像是...时空穿越?”

    时间是人类用以描述物质运动过程或事件发生过程的参数，有条不紊的编织成网，缠绕着褪色的记忆和瑰丽的初遇延展开来，命定的人终会相遇，哪怕隔着二十年的千山万水。

    这是命中注定的神迹，又或者南柯一梦的虚妄，偶然跌入兔子洞的爱丽丝沉醉于仙境的美妙，又对于梦醒的时限而惶惶不可终日。

    “我不知道你会对这些小女生喜欢的言情套路感兴趣，”Tony低低的笑了，“我只相信科学。”

    许多事情想要解释却无从说起，将海外奇谈般的疯言疯语咽回喉头，千言万语归于沉默，隔开了呼之欲出的真相。

    Peter坐起身来，骨节分明的手指灵活的攀上学长的外套，从深色西服外套兜里掏出烟盒。他握着Tony的手轻轻推开打火机的盖子，微弱的火苗在夜风中摇曳，他低头让香烟凑近火光，尼古丁的迷醉在口腔里回荡，他吐出一口白雾，混合着少年身上的荷尔蒙气息，模糊了他们之间的咫尺界限。

    Tony的指尖勾住少年的衣领，拉近了最后几厘米的距离，柔软的唇瓣在Peter嘴角微微一蹭，还没来得及加深这次靠近，就迅速远离。暧昧的心动与若即若离的调情，心照不宣的小游戏如同羽毛划过心底，勾起一片悸动的涟漪。

    他眯着眼笑了，像一只高傲的黑猫，重新叼上那支还没点火的香烟，凑近显得委屈巴巴的学弟，用自己的烟头抵住那支还在缓慢燃烧的香烟，或许有两秒的等待，或许更久一点，火星终于在两只香烟上分别蔓延。

    1995年的夏夜是老朽陈旧的岁月，乏善可陈的沉闷包裹着蝉鸣。白昼皆为黑夜，群星暗如萤火——直到我遇见了你，跨越二十年的光阴荏苒，抵达命定的相逢。

 

<02>

————2015————

 

  “磁暴现象，”Ned兴奋的指着自己刚刚打印出来的一幅太阳电流粒子运动周期图，“这是几百年才出现一次的放射性离子运动，你穿越去的那几天正好刚刚开始大规模爆发。”

 

  Peter拿过图纸翻了几页，粗糙的纸张略过指尖，这是他回到2015年的第四天，不得不说回来的穿越就如来时一般突兀，只是有一点酥麻感，就像是轻微的麻药注射。

 

  上一秒他还在寝室里读书，下一秒就到了二十年后的寝室——之所以能分辨出来，是因为现在那里已经成了一间锁死的杂物间。他不得不紧急通知Ned来帮忙才把自己弄出来。

 

  “为什么偏偏是我？”Peter放下图纸，略显烦躁的看着Ned，他之前花了些时间才让这位发小相信时空穿越的事，事实上，Ned是霍金的狂热粉丝，他的毕业论文就是时间相关的题材，这给Peter提供了很大的便利。

 

  Ned翻出昨天给Peter做的体检报告递给他:“还记得半年前你被蜘蛛咬伤的事吗？就是那只实验室里跑出来的放射性蜘蛛，那次你在床上足足躺了三天。”

 

  “我估计问题就出在这，自那之后你的血液中的放射性物质含量就高于常人，好在你基因不错，自我接受了这种细微变异。”

 

  “这种放射性物质和引起这次磁暴现象太阳射线产生了某种共振。不管怎么说，兄弟，你还真是传奇，什么稀奇事都落在你身上了。”

 

  Peter耸了耸肩，双手撑着桌面，皱着眉盯着图表，手指划过研究图上的波浪线，停留在折线凹处:“所以，当磁暴现象的辐射频率有所减弱时，我就回来了？”Ned赞同的点了点头，仍用一种惊奇的目光看着他。

 

  他松了口气，将话题引到自己最关注的问题上:“这里，天文预测数据显示下一次高频率运动大概出现在——今晚，意思是我可以再回去吗？”

 

  “理论上可以，”Ned搓了搓手，“这么说今晚我们就可以验证这个猜测了。”

 

————1995————

 

  酒吧里昏暗的灯光微微闪烁着，人满为患的拥挤为肢体触碰的调情提供了足够的借口，Tony靠在吧台边，把玩手中的玻璃酒杯，浅红的液体随着杯体的转动浅浅晃荡，冰块碰击有极细微的响声，淹没在热烈的摇滚乐里。

 

  “再来一杯？我请。”年龄稍长的陌生男子把另一杯血腥玛丽搁在Tony手肘旁，眼中透着不加掩饰的兴致。这是今天第六个搭讪者，Tony粗略的计算了一下，老实说，还不如刚才那个被他拒绝的金发美女有吸引力。

 

  他呷了一口酒，摆了摆手示意自己没什么兴趣，燥热的空气翻涌着倾注，Tony顺手扯了扯自己的领结，露出精致的锁骨。

 

  凛冽的酒香混杂着烟雾缭绕的迷蒙，搭讪的男人并未离开反而靠近了一点，粗糙的手掌覆上Tony的小臂:“嘿，男孩，你喝醉了，我送你回家吧。”

 

  不自量力，Tony有些烦躁男人的纠缠不清，他清楚如何按压手臂上的哪些穴道能让人痛不欲生，并且打算让这个男人体会一次。

 

  不过他还没动手，另一只骨节分明的手已经扣住男人的手腕——Peter不知何时站在Tony右侧，左手绕过学长的腰部强行扯开搭讪男子的手。噢，这个一言不发就消失四天的小混蛋还知道回来?

 

  “多谢好意，还是不麻烦了。”Peter略显稚嫩的脸颊仍旧保持着人畜无害的微笑，只是手上的力度丝毫不减，Tony发誓他听见了关节错位的咔嚓声。

 

  能重新回来是一件值得高兴的事，尤其是被迫离开四天后，但如果算上他不得不从乌烟瘴气的酒吧里把学长拽出来，就显得不那么愉悦了。

 

  Peter几乎是架着Tony离开的，把人摔到寝室的床上时他没有刻意放轻力道。学长迷茫的眨了眨眼，还没从伏特加的醉意中清醒，他撑起身体半靠着枕头，Peter坐在床边，一言不发的给他倒了杯水。

 

  寝室里没有开灯，Tony的视野模糊不清，凭着感觉朝Peter身旁靠近一点，吸了吸鼻子用气音发声:“Help”。

 

  温热的气息洒在Peter颈窝处，带着点清酒的香甜，引起的战栗由血液直入心脏，搏动频率似乎停了一瞬又剧烈增快。细微的叹息在空气中蔓延，倘若学长现在是清醒状态，他也就毫不犹豫的把这人吃干抹净了。

 

  Peter顿了一会儿，放软了僵住的手臂肌肉，动作轻柔的喂Tony喝完水，把枕头垫在他后颈下，又用被子把人裹得严严实实，Tony似乎对这种粽子型包法很不满，挣扎了几下没能踢开，迷糊的嗫嚅了几句也就睡了。

 

  洁白的衬衫上戴着花里胡哨的领结，Peter视力极佳的看清领结上残留的半个口红印，他嫌弃的皱着眉，还是没忍住动手把领结取下来。探过身体在学长唇畔吻下去，柔软的触感让人流连忘返，舔舐过残余的酒精味，报复性的咬了一口，睡熟的人只是不安分的动了动。

 

  等Tony清醒过来时夜幕已经降临，寝室里仍是一片黑暗，窗外的霓虹灯光透射进来跳跃闪耀着，在Peter脸上留下明暗交织的光线，他手上把玩着那只花里胡哨的领结:“醒了？”

 

  Tony从他的语调中嗅到一丝危险信号，乖巧的学弟蠢蠢欲动的要撕开身上披着的羊皮，Peter眯起眼看着学长:“原来学长喜欢在酒吧里找乐子。”

 

  “我真的只是去玩玩而已。”Tony低着头像个做坏事被抓包的小孩，不自觉的微微嘟嘴，脸颊软肉显露出一点点不明显的婴儿肥。

 

  Peter对学长的委屈并不买账:“搂搂抱抱也只是玩玩吗？”

 

  这语气是平静极致的理智，Tony心中警铃大作，在心里给Peter的危险程度又增加了一个等级，这绝对是暴风雨前的宁静。

 

  “发誓没别的了。”Tony双手合十，识相的先服软，焦糖色眼眸透着琥珀光泽，如同浓淡相宜的蜜浆，他微微歪着头，“下次不这样了。”

 

  “还有下次吗？”Peter随手把那只领结扔进垃圾桶。

 

  Tony垂头丧气:“没有了。”

 

  两分钟后他忽然反应过来自己好像不该在气势上被压一头，这两天的焦急愤怒不是能一笔带过的轻易，Tony这下理直气壮起来:“嘿，你没资格说这个，毕竟人间蒸发了四天的人可不是我。”

 

  Peter愣了一下，似乎反应过来什么，他跳起来走到Tony身边俯下身，好气又好笑的回答:“你就为了这个跑到混混聚集的酒吧去买醉?你怎么能...”

 

  话没说完就被学长刻意的咳嗽打断，高傲的黑猫被踩中了尾巴，威胁性的亮起自己的尖牙，Peter无奈的停下话头，低着头蹭Tony的颈窝，像只撒娇的小奶狗。

 

  “你相信时空穿越吗？”这是他第二次问这个问题，语气轻轻的，带着一点小心翼翼。Tony被身上的大型犬科动物蹭的发痒，又没办法把人踹下去，嗤笑一声烦躁的接话:“你不会想说你是个时光旅行者吧？”

 

  Peter不再继续这个话题，他微微抬起头，在燥热的黑夜中凝视学长，那眼神不知为何让Tony想起紧盯猎物的狼，暧昧因子渗入血管，尖叫着厮磨着在八万亿细胞中涌动，学弟声线低沉下来，似请求似索要:“你醉酒后做了些什么都忘了吗?学长，你得对我负责。”

 

  脑袋一团浆糊的学长花了十几秒来理解这话的含义，虽然他记忆模糊，但自认为酒品一向不错不至于耍酒疯，当然，就算耍了也不会认账:“我做了什么？”

 

  微凉的指尖轻缓的磨擦皮肤表面，层层叠叠的颤栗逼出呻吟，Peter有条不紊的挨个解开学长的衬衫扣子，炽热的吻从脖颈延续到锁骨，“你引诱了我，Tony，你得负责。”他拖长了音调，近乎蛮不讲理的耍赖，干燥的唇在细腻皮肤上流转，堵住了Tony没能出口的否认。

 

  学长攀着Peter的肩，试图凭借高超的吻技夺回主动权，却因为力气悬殊被桎梏住双手。

 

  细碎的轻吻像羽毛划过，Tony一向怕痒，不由一下笑出来，转了转脸还是避不开他的唇。Peter的指尖弹跳着划过肩胛骨一路到腰侧，像是优雅的艺术家在演奏钢琴，舌尖绕着小腹的皮肤打转，然后又上移到精致的锁骨，留下新的吻痕。

 

  右手从尚未脱完的长裤探入，划过膝盖沿着大腿内侧皮肤一路向上，Tony微微挣扎着想转动身体避开这样的折磨，却因忽然的刺激停下了动作，身体一瞬间僵硬起来——Peter的手指刺入他体内，修长的手指沾着一早准备的润滑液探索滑动，反复扩张括约肌的韧性。Tony恶狠狠的瞪了他一眼，但在这种情况下没什么威慑力。

 

  第二根手指。

 

  然后又加了一根手指。

 

  Tony被动地承受对方的给予，拼命想把注意力转移到别处，看来方法并不奏效，他快被极度渴望而无力挣扎的感觉逼疯，而身上的学弟坚持着漫长的前戏。他咬着下唇用力将呻吟咽回腹中，不肯求饶，Peter倒是耐心充足的在他身上留下自己的印记，加快手指律动的频率。

 

  强烈的快感和空虚交替主宰他的感官，唇齿相交堵住了甜腻的呻吟，恶劣的少年手上的动作在不断加快，Tony泄愤似的吻他，牙齿磕破了Peter的嘴唇，一点鲜血的味道如同铁锈混杂甜味。

 

  雏菊花瓣落在水面泛起细微的涟漪，水纹一圈一圈荡漾开来，水流一分一点的浸透每一寸清香，荷尔蒙在幽暗的房间中激荡爆炸，而他们在时间的缝隙中偷吻。

 

  皮带金属扣啪嗒一声解开，同样滚烫的欲望交触相抵，“May I ?”

 

微带喘息的气音低沉动听，温热的气息在耳廓打转。年长的那位轻轻勾起唇角，扯着学弟的衣领将他拉下来，主动吻上他，鼻息相交。

 

  学长的睫毛如同蝉翼般轻盈颤动，感受着学弟一寸寸开疆扩土，炽热的沸水小心翼翼的嵌入温柔的海洋，在浪潮汹涌中起承转合，于沉浮休止中寻觅归宿。

 

  最初的疼痛和隐忍在进退两难中煎熬过去，原本步步进攻的学弟也被学长的疼痛吓得手足无措，少年分明稚嫩模样，却有着不相符合的结实肌肉和过分强烈的侵略性，学长渐渐放任自己沉溺于年轻者的步调，轻易地被攻城略地。

 

  Tony伸手揽着Peter的肩试图给自己一个借力点，浓蜜如焦糖的褐色眼眸水光涟漪，控制不住生理泪水顺着眼角滴落在枕头上，水珠沾在长长的睫毛上，如蝴蝶轻盈的振翅辗转，停留在磨洗如镜的湖面上，为了讨要锦鲤的一个亲吻而弄湿了翅膀。

 

细微的电流划过皮肤，随着血管在全身流转，过分的快感侵蚀着理智，逼出甜腻的呢喃。

 

  修长的手指拂过流畅的身体线条，划过学长优美的腰线，Tony手臂绕到Peter背后，努力保持自己不被他大力的冲撞而后移，追随着本能而迎合他的节奏。

 

  背部的肌肤摩擦着身下的床毯，酥麻感沿着尾椎一路向上，Peter在他体内肆意驰骋，在脖颈上留下清浅的咬痕，舔舐着精致的锁骨，似乎意欲将人拆吃入腹，一遍又一遍的加深自己象征主权的印记。

 

  理智被逐渐抽离开来，越发敏感的触觉牵引着身体感官，学弟的唇下移到Tony柔软的小腹，探索他身上的敏感点，快感层层积累，翻涌流动着渗入四肢百骸。在时间之神的默许下，两具相隔二十年的灵魂终于融合相通。

 

  夜色漫长，他们有足够的时间疯狂。

 

  “你到底...唔...有完没完...”勉强成句的话语被身后大力的冲撞弄得支离破碎，学长的手肘抵着床垫尽力支撑起自己，他已被迫宣泄过好几次，看似人畜无害的学弟还是不知餍足的索取，抵在前列腺处暧昧的研磨。

 

  Peter额角的汗水滴落在学长背上，最开始的隐忍克制已经荡然无存，Tony如此甜蜜仿佛专属于他的毒品，只要开始品尝一点就会欲罢不能。

 

  “再等一等，”Peter低下头与学长交换一个缠绵的亲吻，“最后两次就好。”

 

  Tony几乎欲哭无泪，上一次他也说最后两次，这莫名其妙的计算方式似乎没有设定参考系，拒绝被堵在喉头咽下，现在后悔却太迟，他在学弟肩头不轻不重的咬了一口。

 

  退货!学长恶狠狠的想，实物和描述完全不符，他乖巧又腼腆的学弟根本是匹狼，他明早就退货。

 

<03>

————1995————

模糊的胶卷刻录不尽年少的眉眼，惊鸿一瞥的风流存留在鲜明的记忆深处，Peter坐在湖边树荫下，随手翻阅一本略显破旧的诗集，他微微屈膝，膝盖支撑着懒洋洋靠在他腿上闭目养神的Tony。

Peter摊开书本，一枚落叶晃晃悠悠的坠落平摊在纸页上，轻浅的风似乎怕打搅了静谧的午后时光。Peter仔细的凝视着学长，近乎贪婪的用目光一遍遍描绘Tony的脸颊轮廓，生怕将一星半点的细节遗漏在1995年的盛夏。

他们不是没有讨论过时空穿越的话题，可这些毫无依据的谈话只能被当做玩笑一笔带过。真相与谎言一般天马行空，无法出口的解释也如喟叹般消散在风里。

“嘿，亲爱的，”Tony仍旧闭着眼，懒洋洋的调笑，“你还要盯着我多久？”

学长坐直起身，扫了一眼Peter，眸中戏谑之色更浓，伸手将Peter手上的书掉换了个方向:“装样子好歹像一些，别告诉我你练了半小时的反方向看书。”

Peter被他堵得说不出话，干脆把书放在一边，直接勾着学长的衣领吻他，柔软的触感带着一点小雏菊的清香，舌尖细细描绘唇瓣的纹路，不放过每一寸细节，吞噬掠夺Tony的氧气，从肺腑到血液回环流转，仿佛能将他拆吃入腹。学长薄如蝉翼的睫毛微微颤动，细碎的在Peter脸颊上扫动，酥连带着神经触感也几欲麻醉。

他们气喘吁吁的分开，额头相抵，Tony懒散的推了推学弟，自己翻过身挑了个舒服的姿势窝在Peter怀里，Peter很有自觉的为他轻轻按摩腰侧，知道自己这几次把人折腾狠了。食髓知味的学弟不知餍足的索取，渴求自己留下的吻痕足够积累二十年的相思。

怎么足够呢？这次回来已经，是倒数第二次。

大规模爆发的太阳粒子周期运动，终究是有期限，奇迹也只够绵长到彩虹持续的时间，原该是平行线的永生不见，却在偶然的一个交点后渐行渐远。

情深不可段测，时间却分轴长。

《圣经》的字句谱写过神明的指引——爱一个人，那门是窄的，那路是长的。

而今他想贪心的再祈求造物者的仁慈，纵使征程长过万里，也可金戈铁马披甲向前，他怕的，不过是这漫漫长路，并无终点，就如时光荏苒，遑论起始。

该如何向你告别，我的爱人?

以塞纳河畔微风摇曳的矢车菊，抑或晨曦朝露传载的蜂鸟鸣唱?

“毕业典礼的舞会，”Tony尽力语气随意的说，让自己听起来只是一时兴起，语气带着一丝不易察觉的紧张，“去吗?”

毕业典礼的舞会，青春的最后一场狂欢，也是一份感情尘埃落定的最佳节点，Peter愣了一下，片刻的沉默，他低头虔诚的在学长眼下印上轻吻，流连辗转不肯离开，每一个亲吻都在用倒数计数，然后他回答:“当然，我的荣幸。”

那原该成为他们的故事正式落笔的起始，却行将变成仓促落幕的序章。

————1995————

纯白的西装勾勒完美的线条，纯黑的领带一丝不苟的打成温莎结，摘掉黑框眼镜的学长少了一分文弱气息，学校大厅闪耀着暖黄的灯光倾落在Tony的眼睑下，似阳光亲吻着焦糖布丁。

这世上有人庸碌无为，有人装腔作势，有人是生命中匆匆过客，白头如新，有人如宇宙间微末尘埃，转瞬即逝。

但有一天你会遇见色彩斑斓的人，他只一次回眸，便承载了整个盛夏光年。

这是属于他们的盛夏，时间如瑰丽的万花筒重叠折加，编织成属于他们的南柯一梦。

在最好的韶年遇见对的人，亦幸，亦悲。

Tony在宴会上谈笑风生，高脚杯里晃动的红酒和玻璃杯中冒泡的汽水让毕业典礼的舞会充斥着甜味。学长盛装出席等待着赴约之人走进他的1995年。

但他没有来。

————2015————

整洁的黑色西装和一束沾着露水的白玫瑰，这是今晚的全部装备，Peter深吸了一口气，第27次调整自己的领结，对着镜子练习自己准备好的解释。

我将在喧闹的舞会上邀你完成一曲温柔的华尔兹，我的爱人，我将在静谧的夜风中亲吻你的眼睛，一遍一遍的呢喃满腔情话，把白玫瑰别在你的胸前，我走过二十年的时光旅行，你就是我的玫瑰罗盘。

我们的故事不在1995年的夏日结束，我们的未来在二十年后的将来。

Peter踏上台阶，隔着玻璃门的重影，望见学长慵懒的靠在吧台边等待。他微笑起来，推门而入。

热闹的舞会景象如同海市蜃楼，触手则逝，似乎只是一个眨眼的功夫，刚才还近在眼前的人消失不见，如同石子投入湖面，击破完好的假象，徒留涟漪一圈圈泛开。

Peter站在原地，看着空荡荡的舞会大厅，仿佛被时光遗弃在原地——这是2015年的学校。

半晌的沉默，Peter忽然转身奔跑起来，用力撞开会场的大门，领带勒得他喘不过气——或许不是领带的缘故，而是心中那越来越难以抑制的恐慌，他扯开领结随手丢在过道上，跑过操场和教学楼，跑过2015年的夏夜，气喘吁吁的到达寝室。

Ned目瞪口呆的看着他狼狈的模样，在Peter期许的目光下艰难开口:“抱歉，Peter，天文预测毕竟是人为预测，总归有偏差。”

Ned咽了下唾沫，继续说:“这次的黑子爆发运动...提前结束了。”

“下一次?或许是几百年，或许上千年，我不想这么说，兄弟，但可能压根不会有下一次了。”

彩墨晕染白纸，时光模糊界限，他从二十年前的美梦中惊醒，冰冷的夜幕嘲笑他的自作多情，一切不过是上帝投掷骰子的小小玩笑，梦中人却放任自己沉迷其中。

Peter颓然坐在台阶上，他这才发现自己手中仍握着那束白玫瑰，只是因为刚才的奔跑，原本打理精致的花瓣已凋残落下，萎靡的耷拉在花枝的荆棘边，他手心被扎出几道细小的伤口，预示着他还有一束没送出的花，一场没履行的约定。

时光的浪潮翻涌倾泻，而少年逆流回溯，向错过的流年奔跑而去，二十年的光景于指缝转瞬即逝，他徒劳的伸出手试图攥紧学长独自经受的艰辛岁月，却终究被隔离在外。

他们的告别没有玫瑰的馥郁，没有晨星的熹微，没有亲昵的情话。

他们没来得及告别。

 

<04>  
————2015————

“我真想把你的脑袋扳开，看看里面除了你那位学长还剩下什么。”Ned不满的嘟哝着，用看疯子的目光瞪着Peter。

人为建造一个磁场装置器，小范围的模拟黑子活动的频率——这主意在他这个霍金狂热粉丝听起来都显得不可思议，Ned叹了口气，他原本不想参与，可惜Peter是个固执的量子物理学高材生，如果Ned不帮忙，他也会自己动手，危险系数只会更高。

Peter俯下身调整仪器方位，对好友近乎崩溃的抱怨只是不咸不淡的应了一声。Ned耐心劝他:“你为什么不能去找现在的他呢？强行打开时空隧道的可能会撕裂你...”

“我不能，”Peter手上动作顿住，时光沉积数年的静默哽在喉头，将冰冷的苦涩强自咽下，“我不能这样，一声不吭的消失，放任他独自捱过二十年的漫长，然后突然出现，告诉他这只是时间的一场玩笑。”

“Ned，我只是，”细密的疼痛伴随心脏的每一次搏动，沿着血管流转全身，连语气也黯然，“我不能这样对他。”

因为他见过那样的存在——嘴角微微一挑便让空气染上果酒的香甜，灵魂是如莎士比亚的诗歌刻画出的纯粹，也在灯火辉煌处流连，哪怕被录入二十年前的黑白胶片，也难掩绮丽的色彩。

那是米开朗琪罗也雕刻不出的明丽流年，那是达芬奇也描摹不尽的惊鸿一瞥。

他只是舍不得。

他怎么能舍得?

————1995————

Ned跟在Peter身后走进学校大厅，新世纪的来访者对旧时代充满好奇，恨不得把每一件物品都拿在手上摩擦把玩。毕业典礼的舞会开场不久，闪动的霓虹灯光混合着热情的音乐，躁动的空气也染上一丝迷醉。

Peter止住步伐，目光定格在柜台旁边，人声鼎沸在一身白色西装的学长身旁都显得静默，Ned顺着Peter的目光看向Tony——好吧，世上真有这样的存在，他眼中即是盛夏光年。

Tony端着酒杯斜靠着柜台，漂亮的手指捏着玻璃杯送至唇边，殷红酒液滋润唇瓣，慵懒的浅笑如糖果般甜蜜。

熟悉的声音在右后方传来，学弟的语调他再熟悉不过——温柔欣喜又裹上一层小心翼翼，如同手捧易碎的水晶:“Tony.”

他喜欢听Peter念他的名字，好像黏糊糊的软糖在舌尖打转，音调从心脏的搏动跳跃到喉咙，还带着血管中的灼烫，每一个音节都用深情裹上糖衣，让人动弹不得。

学长转身向着声音来源看去，人影幢幢间却并没有他心心念念的那一位，刚才的一声呼唤似乎只是错觉，他回过头，又看了一眼手表。

小混蛋迟到了，他想。

————2015————

如同麻醉针剂刺入体内，血液冷入冰点，瞬间失去行动力，Peter微微喘气，只来得及念了一声“学长”，就再次被抛回2015年，费尽心思换来一场徒劳无功，转瞬即逝的泡影却足以让思念在脑海中爆炸。

我想靠近你，我的爱人，可我该如何走尽这二十年的征程?

两条平行线偶然有了一个交汇点，却又只能沿着各自的方向越行越远。

只差一点点，只差那样短暂而漫长的一步之遥，哪怕这场旅程能多延续一分钟，足够学长为他转身，足够他上前几步拥住那一星火焰。

可最终连这一星半点的可能性也未能延续久远。

身上的肌肉仍有撕裂般的痛楚，Peter强忍着站起来，拍了拍Ned想要搀扶他的手。“再实验一次。”他说。

————1995————

小混蛋迟到了，这是Peter错过舞会时他的想法，但那时Tony尚不知晓，这个小混蛋将在他的人生中迟到二十年。

毕业舞会的爽约和超过半个月的突然消失，恐慌如潮水般将人窒息淹没，Tony设想过一切最糟糕的情况，车祸、绑架、意外...直到动用一切手段得出的调查结果——根本没有Peter·Parker这个人，所有他存在的证据，不过是一张苍白无力的入学证明。

那个下午Peter坐在树下，浅淡的阳光落在书页间，透过树梢缝隙在他脸上留下斑驳光影，而Tony慵懒的倚在他身上，Peter巧克力色的眼眸如同浓郁的咖啡熬煮醇香，如此认真的倒映着学长的面容，或许那时的许诺太过轻易，而时光又过于温柔，以致Tony几乎以为那就是永恒。

可学弟只是偶然落在1995年的泡沫幻影，只有Tony曾在阳光下瞥见过绚丽的光泽，他伸手去接住那一片晶莹，却只得到一场转瞬即逝的南柯一梦。在玫瑰花香的夏夜中破碎得消无声息，连带着这场残梦，也只在他的记忆里留下了痕迹，无所追寻。

他爱上了一个并不存在的人。

于是所有恼怒和担忧都被冷水泼灭，就如可笑的精神病患者沉迷于自己的幻想中，自导自演一出滑稽丑戏。

而Peter又在这时出现在他面前，脚步声由远及近，步调频率近乎仓促，似乎从时空隧道一路赶来，门把手被拧动，他莽撞的冲入寝室。

灰色连帽衫和微微杂乱的棕发，脸色苍白似乎正在忍受疼痛，Peter在看到坐在窗边的学长时松了一口气，疲累至极的走过风雪兼程，数十次的连续实验几乎将他的希望一点一点磨灭殆尽，却始终奢求着那微弱的可能性继续坚持，好在终有这一次，他在浩瀚无垠的时间中抵达了自己的坐标原点。

Tony坐在椅子上抬眼淡淡的看着突然出现的学弟，没有动弹。不告而别和骤然重逢，该用拳头还是亲吻来迎接?又或者这一切只是他自说自唱的可笑幻想?

“对不起，”Peter单膝跪在Tony身前，双手撑着学长的膝盖，将半个身子的重量倚在他身上，“我尽力了，可还是迟了。”他半阖上眼，似乎累极了。

重新开启的时光隧道将Peter送到毕业舞会半个月后，学长消瘦了许多，焦糖色眼眸光泽浅淡些许，如同波澜不惊的湖面。Tony静静的看着他，用陈述句的语气开口:“你是个时光旅行者。”

那些欲言又止的暗示和稀奇古怪的想法，并不属于这个时代，他并不是没有过怀疑，只是事实比谎言更加荒谬，被迷雾隔开了真相。

“我从二十年前回来，太阳的周期粒子运动将我带到你身边，”Peter疲惫的低下头枕在学长膝上，他在时间的汪洋里流浪，最终归属到他的坐标原点上，狠一狠心，再狠一狠心，忍住在喉管处翻滚的酸楚，他强迫自己把话挑明:“我无法留下。”

我无法停留，哪怕是为你。

酸楚一点一丝的缠绕心脏，Tony伸手揉了揉少年的棕色卷毛，喉头似被什么堵住，他沙哑开口:“这是你最后一次出现了吗?”

学长面前的长程是二十年的流光，七千三百个日夜，每一寸光景都需他独自经受，二十个四季轮回，酷暑寒冬和栉风沐雨，他须独自攀岩跨越，忍受每一个孤身一人的黑夜和无法诉说的等待，直到时钟的缓速终于将他带入2015年的终途。

二十个盛夏光年如画卷铺展开来，每一笔都浓墨重彩，却唯独少了浸染玫瑰花香的那晚蝉鸣。

Peter凑上去亲吻学长的双手，炽热的吻落在掌心嵌入血管，所有未尽之言都融化在巧克力味的吻中，他眼眶分明发红，却还是强作微笑的模样:“我在未来等你。”

年少的欢喜镌刻在遗落的时光中，在褪色的记忆中印下鲜明色彩，他们相逢在灰白的1995年，如同老旧电影的爱情故事，模糊不清又蓦然无声，仅成一份独家花絮沉睡在焦糖色眼底。

Tony轻轻抬手，微凉的指尖触到少年蓬松的卷毛，似乎能将这触感铭刻成茧，他低头吻过Peter眼角将落未落的晶莹。想说的话有很多，比如“七千多个孤独的日夜很难熬”，比如“那时我已在时光的磨砺中苍老”，比如“我恨你”和“我爱你”。

而最终，看着少年逐渐消失透明的形体，他只是郑重又沉静的说:“明天见。”

请在属于你的明天中等待，这二十年的征程由我向你走近，走过寒冬与酷暑，跨越时间与流年，我终会抵达有你的明天。

他们曾在1995年的过去相爱，隔着千山万水的征程，隔着千言万语的沉寂。

他们将在2015年的未来相爱，隔着毫厘之差的错失，隔着咫尺之遥的间距。

————2015————

毕业典礼如期展开，2015年的夏夜似乎与二十年前并无不同，镁光灯映照在大厅中央，Tony·Stark作为毕业校友参与舞会——他从来都是聚光灯下的天之骄子，将荷尔蒙的魅力演绎得淋漓尽致。

我该讲你比作夏夜晶莹的雨露，抑或罗密欧赠与朱丽叶的红玫瑰，时间轮转过二十年的风雪，人世沉浮也阅尽千帆，而你归来仍如少年。

整洁的西装和完美的温莎结，胸前别着一朵白玫瑰胸花，隔着玻璃门上筹光交错的灯火辉煌，他一眼看到那位倚在柜台边独自品酒的先生，于是Peter推门走进2015年的夏夜，学长微挑着嘴角站在舞会中等待。而这一次，哪怕是时间也无法将他们分隔。

二十年很漫长，将所有思念积累成茧，白玫瑰盛放娇艳又枯萎化泥，蝉鸣咏诵过无数个夏夜，将等待与前进镌刻成诗。二十年很短暂，保留澄澈的眼眸明丽如初见，蓦然回首即是回溯流年，玫瑰情事似乎只是昨夜温存。

1995年的舞会，他们相隔二十年无法跨越的时光。

2015年的舞会，他们相隔二十步轻而易举的距离。

然后他向他走去。

 

 

番外

初见是夏日午后的偶然相遇，少年背着帆布包，一手拿着新生入住的名单推门进来，棕色头发微微泛卷，略显拘谨的站在门口，像只有着巧克力色眼眸的小狗摊着爪子，Tony从书本中抽出注意力，饶有兴致的看了一眼少年:“你好，室友?”

Peter似被他的笑意晃了神，凝视着学长的眼睛忘记了言语，Tony玩心大胜的敲了敲桌面，嘴角弧度更甚:“不先自我介绍吗？”少年的色彩是纯白如纸的干净，小心翼翼的靠近如同点滴火星倾洒燎原，那时Tony想着，这幼稚的学校也没有这么无聊。

尼古丁的香醇在唇间荡漾开来，他们在静谧的午后交换了亲吻，Peter熟稔的吞吐烟圈让他意识到学弟或许并没有他想象的纯情——又或者Peter只是在他面前才会手足无措，唇齿相交将呼吸交换于肺腑间。

他唇上有甜甜圈的味道，Tony想，又像是玫瑰和小雏菊的气息。

Tony喜欢忽然凑近学弟，看清对方眼底清晰的倒映着自己，血液冲上脸颊染上淡红，他喜欢微微眯着眼享受阳光，假装不曾发现Peter在身后炽热的窥视，而学弟认真的凝视有如实质，于是他放任自己对亲吻上瘾。

骤然而至的斑斓盛夏太过昳丽，轻佻游戏沉淀为刻骨铭心，Tony从未见过这样的人，怀抱着满腔赤诚和小心翼翼，将一颗纯净真心捧在手心，亦步亦随的跟在他身后，却不敢祈求再近一步，却是他自己先被蛊惑沉沦，甘心走进学弟用蛛网铸就的糖果屋。

可惜时间总爱模糊长远与瞬时的界限，他以为他们在毕业舞会的灯光下执手，一同走过光阴漫长，却不料时间轴线偏差一毫米，即是七千多个日夜的别离。

他有满腔怒火和无奈，愤怒这人闯入自己的青春，投入湖心的石子激起波纹涟漪久久不息，始作俑者却转身离开，愤怒这人郑重许下一个无法兑现的承诺，又错失意气风发的二十年，留下他步步艰辛走向终点。

可再多积蓄怒火都在Peter疲累的靠在他膝上时消失得无影无踪，执着的少年要经历多少次无望的实验和迷失于时间的痛苦才能来到他身边，每一分撕裂的疼痛和分离的痛苦都藏于Peter隐忍的眼眸，一步一步满身伤痕走至1995年，只为换取几分钟的相见。他又如何能将上帝的一场玩笑怪罪给当局者迷?

将苦涩咽回喉管，千辛万苦和未尽之言都尘封于年轮，既然你全力以赴也难以停留于彼岸，便由我来走尽这二十年的风霜雨雪。

那年相遇正当年少，将爱字箴言刻入盛夏浪潮，如今人声鼎沸都是不相关的热闹，荣耀与勋章便成了无关紧要。

镁光灯下不为人知的冷清淡漠，也曾在过于漫长的等待中赌气叫停，为着那年夏日太过绚丽的色彩，和每一个孤独忍受的灰白暮色。

等待最终成了刻入骨血的习惯，如同呼吸之间空气流转，Tony无从解释经年累月的思念，面对着热切与好心只得戴上疏离的假面。要如何解释——他只是爱上了一个不属于这个年代的人，于是所有孤寂与辛酸都成了自作自受。不是不曾疲累厌倦，不过路途多漫长，也抵不过终点有人心心念念守候。

只是因为见过那年盛夏光影，便得用二十年寂寥换取余下时光。

好在等待始有尽头，学弟逆流回溯至1995年的夏夜为他折上一枝玫瑰，此后漫漫长路悉心照料，走至2015年的舞会将玫瑰别在西装领口，宴会厅中人声鼎沸的热闹终于与他息息相关，他没有再错过温柔声线呼唤的“Tony”一词，转过身寻到那双巧克力色眼眸满满当当映着学长的笑意。

浓墨重彩渲染过的初见镌刻在二十年前的时间谱上，二十年后的重逢是清浅水墨般的相视一笑，蓄积了千言万语都成不值一提，学长再一次从唇齿相交时尝到了甜甜圈般的味道。

他们已走尽这漫漫征程。


End file.
